Mecha and Technology of Heroic Blaze SolAka
Here are a list of mobile weapons and technologies from the fiction Heroic Blaze SolAka. Parameters Inspired by Super Robot Wars series (particularly Pixiv Robot Wars), this graph was invented to show the values of the mechs' characteristics. There are aerial units, ground units (moving and stationary), marine and spatial. Many ships are designed to function in underwater, in air, and in space which sometimes give them the name "multi-craft". Some aircraft are designed to function in space. ;EN :EN stands for Energy (エネルギー, enerugī). From solar and geothermal to atomic and methane, various resources are used to fuel weapons, supplementary systems, and engine use. If they have a ton of energy, it usually means they need to run on a lot because they have a ton of weapons or kinds that consume a lot of energy. ;MO :MO stands for Movement. It also represents evasion and like armor, confidential for protecting a unit especially those with lower quality armor. Aerial units such as fighter aircraft have high MO naturally. ;SH :SH stands for Shooting. On Earth and throughout the galaxies, the main weapon of military machines has long been firepower. When SH is high, it usually means the unit has good firepower and good in range. ;AR :AR stands for Armor. Since many mech units contain advanced technology in weapons such as over-sized 100mm rifles and beam weapons, many alloys are made to withstand various attacks. ;FI :FI stands for Fighting. Real and Super Robots are designed to look like human and animals, and are able to use naturally physical or material weapons to fight at close range. Units with high FI have an emphasize in hitting hard and fast. Planet Shirei / Four Kingdoms (Shirei Alliance) SUJ Series The SUJ (四霊上獣神 shirei ue jūjin, mean "Shirei Superior Beast God") are four powerful mecha built for planetary defense. It is the result of a joint manufacturing plan by all four Shirei tribes and are designed to reflect them, while boasting great power beyond past and present mecha. The word Shirei refers to the Four Symbols in Chinese myth and each SUJ are based off of them. ;SUJ–TSJK1 BaoShiro :Melee-type machine based on a white tiger. It is piloted by Torahiko Yūtsukasa. ;SUJ-AHJK2 SolAka :Speed-type machine based on a phoenix. It is piloted by Hiori Soratoga. ;AR JK3 : ;HM JK4 : Ground Unit ;Trail Kurogane :EN 3.5 | MO 3 | SH 2 | AR: 2 | FI 1 :Special Armaments: Beam/Spiral cannon, Camera Drones. :(トレール黒鋼) Kurogane means "black steel". Best used to gather information, the Kurogane a wheeled tank equipped with a 55mm dual purpose cannon, camera drones, and mines. It's also experimenting with Soul Gem energy. The concept was designed by Genbu Tribe. ;Trail Kurogane Type W :EN ? | MO 3 | SH ? | AR: ? | FI ? :Special Armaments: ? :(トレール黒鋼 TYPE タイプダブリュー) The Kurogane is modified with a nautical propeller to work with the back engines and tread shields. Stabilizers/spoilers are equipped. ;Trail Kurogane MK-II :EN ? | MO 3 | SH ? | AR: ? | FI ? :Special Armaments: ? :(トレール黒鋼 マークツー) Created for military purposes. Mini-Missiles are equipped. More details later. Air/Space Unit ;YGK 17 Seki :EN 4 | MO 4.5 | SH 3.5 | AR: 2 | FI 0 :Special Armaments: Beam cannons, missiles, solar-charged chaff and flare, RS field :Interceptor aircraft that is signature to the Ho-ou tribe. It's equipped with a solar-powered generator (MP SPG), which serves many purposes other than engine power. Sports an orange paint and resembles a bird with long neck. Uses a Hyper Pulse Powerplant. Seki means "red" (魂) in Japanese. ;YGK 17K Tama-Seki :EN 4 | MO 4 | SH 3 | AR: 2 | FI 2 :Special Armaments: Beam Cannon, RS Field, Seki Coat Mode :Modified from the Seki, the Tama-Seki is a white interceptor aircraft with a forward-swept wing design. "Tama" (魂) is Japanese for "spirit". The "K" is from ken (剣), which means sword. ;Ryaou GT-S 2000 :EN ? | MO 2.5 | SH ? | AR: 2.5 | FI ? :Special Armaments: Sensor (Radar, optic, IR, etc), data links, etc. ECM defenses :First Long-range Recon craft. The combined support of Genbu and Seiryu Tribe created this machine, which prides in great technology. Full meaning of name is long forgotten. Possibly from "Ou" (王, 追), which means "king" and "pursuit" in Japanese. ;3GT2 Midotsui Strike :EN 2.5 | MO 3 | SH 2.5 | AR: 2.5 | FI 0 :Special Armaments: Retarded electro-volt missiles, retractable wings, Memory targeting, 12m Radar Dome. :Two-seater Recon Aircraft for sky and space. First designed by Genbu family. Photo-recon capable; also capable of combat with 30mm vulcans and missiles. Also has jamming smokescreen. Their "memory targeting" is a type of smart beam tracking. The Strike's flat-lay plate-shaped radar dome can scan in multiple directions and not conically. Name meaning is from midori (緑; green) and tsui (追; to pursue). Super "Multi-Craft" & Ships ;SA-GZK-01 Taiyoko :The Taiyoko is a flagship. Planet Shenbu STN Series STN is an acronym for S'hin't'en'n'ou (四天王, Four Divine Kings), which refers to the super mecha used by Emperor Yang's four generals. ;STN 2 Gajavar :Ground Assault/Heavy Defense super robot based on an elephant. It wields the Maraisho. ;STN – 3 Kamegare :Heavy Defense super robot based on a tortoise. It uses a multi-equip dark shell. ;STN-BT Series : Shintenno Biota Ground Unit Air/Space Unit ;ZD-32 Luo :EN 4 | MO 4.5 | SH 3.5 | AR: 2 | FI 0 :'Special Qualities: N/A :(路, journey) The Luo is a Shenbu Fighter jet. Delta-winged and sports white and green paint job. The designation of ZD is from 战斗机 (zhandouji), meaning fighter aircraft. MGW was going to make it Japanese and name it "Fuuji" (風路), but there is a character named that. ;Heii :EN 4 | MO 4.5 | SH 3.5 | AR: 2 | FI 0 :Special Qualities: Enhanced Dopplar, RAM, Cloak, dual beam cannons :(黑翼, black wing) The Heii is a dual-engine stealth aircraft with an appendage and sweep wings. It sports a black paintjob (RAM or radar-absorbent material) and light-bending cloaking. The appendage, which is simply called "The Talon", can carry various items such as armaments and cameras. ;Heii II :EN 4 | MO 4 | SH 3.5 | AR: 2 | FI 2 :Special Qualities: Enhanced Dopplar, RAM, Cloak, Transform Chassis, Arm Blades, dual beam cannons :(黑翼II) The original Heii is designed with a larger, transformable airframe. The cloaking is unusable when transformed. Also called "Commander Heii" since its also used for flight leaders and designed for better combat. Super Definition of Super Robot. Like the STN Series, these are a line of mostly giant exotic mecha that are built with high offensive power and endurance compared to modern machines. Many of them are built with the motif of animals or gods. ;Yamikyo MK.II :The Yamikyo (闇巨, dark giant in Japanese) is a forty-five meter bulky black mech that is classified as a "super". It is stated by one of the crew members that its armor is capable of handling shells under 4000mm (157"/13'). Has dual beam cannons of 2500mm (98") cal on its shoulders. Piloted by General Yami. ;Gong Xie :(紅 獬; red fabulous monster) N/A. "Fire Unit". Based off the Xiezhi (or Haitai) of Chinese mythology. ;??? :(?; Triple Lightning Blade) N/A. Multi-Craft & Ships The term "multi-craft" describes warships capable of sky, sea and space combat. The majority of them have names in Mandarin Chinese. ;Shang-class Jùshān :The Jùshān (巨山, lit: "Chief/Mega Mountain" in Chinese) is the Shenbu army's main flagship. It compliments Yang's character with its giant size and multiple features. Its class "Shang" is from "shàngdì" (上帝) in Chinese, which means "Superior being" or "God". It is over 600 meters long, capable of space, air and sea travel, and can even carry other mecha. It is as the top of its class. ;Tse-class Battleship Juzing :The Juzing (巨星, juxing, lit: "Giant Star" in Chinese) is the primary battleship of the Shenbu army. Tse is from tsechien (战舰) in Wade-Giles, which means battleship or war ship. The "zing" in Juzing and Huizing is a typo within the fiction's production notes and the spelling of the ship is derived from how it is heard phonetically. MGW said that the ships' names looked better. ;Tún-class Destroyer Huizing :The Huizing (彗星, huixing comet. lit: "Comet" in Chinese) is the primary destroyer of the Shenbu army. Like its Earth counterpart, it has a thin build and mostly uses missiles and torpedoes. Capable of sea, space and air combat. Tún is derived from 驅逐艦, which means destroyer, and "tún" being from the middle Chinese symbol. ;Mu-class Mecha Carrier Weihang :N/A Hsienlong Projects Codename HSL. Developed by Hsienlong Yan, these large mutant monsters are created through the Binimūtā, a radioactive machine that combines animal parts/cells together with Soul Gem fragments. They are kaiju (怪獣; strange beast), popular for their appearance in Godzilla and Ultraman. ;HSL-1 Yuchi :(羽蛇; feather snake) Motif is a Quetzalcoatl, which means winged snake in Nahua language. Mutant form of a snake and bird. Scales of steel, feathered wings, can eat large things. It eats to grow in size, regenerate its scales, and manipulate its digestive tract. It's signature move is its oral Atomic beam. Hoshizawa codenames this monster "Target Yokubi" (wing snake). Length is 210m. ;HSL-2 Mogera :(モゲラ) Mole monsters. Motif of the name is Mogera wogura (Japanese mole); however, Chinese moles are commonly known as Scapanulus and Uropsilinae. It is attracted to radioactive mineral such as uranium and plutonium and uses its nose to sense it. It causes devastation under Tokyo. Mogura (土竜; lit. earth dragon) means "mole" in Japanese. Weight is 132.6 tonne. ;HSL-3 Dendrowa :(箭蛙) Based on Kokoe poison dart frog. Dendr-o is related to trees. Chinese symbols for the frog family means bamboo/arrow poison frog (箭毒蛙科). It has a arrow-like poisonous tongue; wa means frog in Mandarin. ;HSL-4 Scytofang :Scytodidae Spider. It spits a powerful poisons webbing and disarms weapons. 放下(fàngxià) means to lay down arms; still, there's also "fang". ;HSL-5 Daohroma :Praying Mantis duo. Known for their blade and assassin techniques, sent out to cripple Dai Yamato and the SUJs. Kamakiri means "mantis"; kama means sickle blade. In Chinese, daolang (刀螂; blade mantis); "ro" is from moro, a Nanori term for twin (双) and moro also means "support", "various", and "both" ;HSL-6 Galetom :Spotted Skunk. The radioactive material in its body vaporizes its anal fluids, turning its spray into an offense and defensive gas weapon. "Gale" both means "wind" (english) and "weasel" (greek), and tom is from "atom". Also called Galezi (zi from guāngzǐ and yuanzi. photon and atomic respectfully in Mandarin Chinese). ;HSL-# Kanspiza : Name from Mandarin gang/kang (to sharpen or steel; 鋼) and taxonomy Spizaetus nipalensis (hawk eagle from Nepal). An eagle with metal wings and claws. Using them and its beak, it can tear through SolAka and Baoshiro. In Japanese, it's called Kumataka. ;HSL-UKN Sabaji : Name created from the creature Baiji and the word bāsàkǎ (巴萨卡). From swimming, it expels massive gravitational forces, sometimes electric currents. It terrorizes China and Japan. ;HSL-# Volburga :Aggressive Asian black bear (Ursus thibetanus) from Sichuan Province. It boasts great strength, especially in upper body, and can both swim and climb buildings. It can fight well even bipedal. Strong long claws. Can swim but not the best. It manages to cross to Japan. Known for white moon pattern on its chest. The etymology is the Hindu goddess Burga and the term "vol". Both "vel" and "vol" are contractions from various terms that mean "a creature from Hell". Also, velnias from Lithuanian. Other Technology ;Akirakamon :(暘門) Undisclosed. ;Kumbhanda : Unit under General Aryaman. ;Binimūtā :(Double mutant) A machine utilizing the Soul Gem and radioactive beams to combine the genes of more than one living being, forming another creature. The name derives from the Latin words bīnus and mūtō. Planet Earth Hoshizawa (HZ) & Japan Defense Force ;Dai-Yamato V :(大 大和 V) Also called "Big Yamato" is one of the signature mechs of the Japanese Hoshizawa. It is based off on a samurai with a kabuto (helmet) with a crescent moon shaped maedate (crown/front crest). It also has a retractable menpō. ;V Jet :(ブイ ジェット) One of the combination machines that forms Dai Yamato, forming the head and maedate. It is a high-mobile fighter aircraft equipped with an armor-piecing Jet Laser. Piloted by Kazuya Hoshizawa. ;V Strike :(ブイ ストライク) One of the combination machines that forms Dai Yamato, forming the upper body and providing the back rocket thrusters. It's a large aircraft that can fire highly aerodynamic spiral bullets. Piloted by Daigo Shinyama. ;V Tank :(ブイ タンク) A wheeled tank with a 160mm cannon, and it forms the lower body, arms and hands. ;V Car :(ブイ カー) An armored car with two pintle-mounted long-barreled machine guns, and it splits to form the lower appendages and feet. ;V Falcon :(ブイ ファルコン) One of the combination machines that forms Dai Yamato, connecting to the upper body to provide it with flight wings. It is a recon/bomber type aircraft; underneath its fuselage is a TARPS (tactical airborne reconnaissance pod system) pod and a bay to hold Flyer Bombs (Type G'round, Type '''E'lectric, Type 'I'ncendiary) ;HZ-2 AeroLeon :(エアロレオン) From old notes and may not be official in story. ;AL-3A AeroLeon Stratos :(エアロレオン ストラトス) Also called AL-2 (2nd Aeroleon). From old notes and may not be official into story. A test and prototype of Exo ;HZ-4 AeroLeon Exo :(AL-3B; エアロレオン エキソ) Also AL3B. Final/finished product of AeroLeon series? From old notes and may not be official into story. ;FSC-1 Fushichou :N/A. From old notes and may not be official into story. ;Gold Hayato :(ゴールド隼人) Has been under development for years post-World War, while Dai Yamato ended up completed. Known for its particle-dispersal wings. America Hoshizawa ; Ulysses :(ユリシーズ) Code name is unknown. The Ulysses is a large mobile weapon containing 400mm mortar guns on the side and a large 4000mm beam cannon. That cannon is nicknamed "The Freedom" according to the President, who says that it'll be a kind of boundless cannon that could pass through even the atmosphere, freeing Earth of evil. ; Hiram Mighty : (ヒラムマイティ) Signature mech of U.S.A Hoshizawa branch. Highly armored, known for its automatic 3-barrel interchangeable handgun. Unknown/Others ;Pháos-Seizer :EN 4.5 | MO 4.5 | SH 4 | AR: 3.5 | FI 3 :'''Special Armaments: "Flash Shadow reflector" (FSR), Tri-Slot Glide Wings, Cosmic Wave :(ファオースシーザー) "Light seize". An enigmatic white ship occasionally seen over Tokyo and other areas of Japan for many years. Pháo (砲) can mean firecracker, cannon, or to burn up in Vietnamese. Navigation Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Mecha Category:Science Fiction Category:Japanese fiction Category:Military Category:Parameters